


Escape from Isla Sorna

by DragonGirl642



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Compies, F/M, Gen, PREPARE FOR A WORLD OF PAIN, Velociraptors, spinosaurus - Freeform, the reader is resilient as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl642/pseuds/DragonGirl642
Summary: You are working at Ingen on 'site B' or Isla Sorna. This is the story of what happens when hurricane Clarissa hits, causing the island to be evacuated...you are one of those left behind. Will you survive to escape the island together?(I do not own Jurassic Park, or any of its sequels or characters. All rights reserved by their owners/ Universal Studios. I do not own you, the reader. I only own my plot and my own characters...besides the whole island being evacuated.)
Relationships: established marriage between two ocs, platonic friendship between reader and character
Kudos: 3





	Escape from Isla Sorna

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> (f/n)/(Y/n) = first name/your name  
> (l/n) = last name  
> (e/c) = eye colour  
> (h/l) = hair length  
> (h/c) = hair colour  
> (y/h) = your height  
> (m/f) = male or female  
> #_____# = radio chatter  
> '___' = thoughts  
> "___" = talking  
> *___* = overhead intercom

Welcome to Jurassic Park. The iconic words stood out in the dying light of the evening sun on your employee name tag/ID tracker. You stood at an angle to one of the large windows on the incubation floor. The soft rays gentle caressing by your face; highlighting your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Releasing a small sigh you ran a hand through your hair, before lowering your hand, swiftly turning and striding down the central channel on your way to the briefing room.

"Site A was abandoned last week due to the...accident." The site manager and head geneticist, Malcolm Smithson, explained with an irritated air.

Malcolm Smithson was tall smart and usually irritated at someone. He came at about 6"4 but he was thin. His shaggy green dyed hair and bright lime green eyes not helping the bean pole look.

Describing it as an accident was a gross understatement. It was a catastrophe! The loss of life already caused by this whole dinosaur endeavour was ridiculous. It's a major "health risk" to aid in the transportation of even the smaller animals.  
Your co-worker and friend Dylan Mattison, gardener and Jurassic flora expert, decided to voice that opinion. "we work with dinosaurs. It was more than a bloody accident. Don't you dare say it was just an accident. My brother could've died!" he spewed in one breath. Dylan....a 5,6 African male with gravity defying hair and the palest blue eyes ever was a sight to behold. And so was his identical twin brother, Kylean Mattison who had been working at Site A when the "accident" happened. Kylean was currently housed in a hospital on the mainland.

Malcolm merely gave an irritated eye roll and said, in a very matter of fact way " there is nothing to worry about, your brother is safe, Site B is active and we will continue our research without a hitch...thank you."

As if on cue, the warning siren started blaring loudly. The red warning lights flashing in the upper right-hand corner of the room. Two techies fled the room to find out the reason for the warning.

Quickly flashing red Red meant proximity...either of a threat to the Base or the island. Slow pulsing red was power failure, meaning we had switched to backup power. Flashing yellow was escaped asset. And finally steady green was the all clear for any emergency.

We sat in the room, about 50 of us in the classroom like structure. Some with their hands on their ears,others not...but all watching for the green light to confirm that we were safe. No such signal came. Instead Malcolm's radio crackled to life.

#Hurricane inbound...eta 6 hours 45 minutes#

A tense silence descended on the room. The kind that twists and turns like some serpent; winding it's way around your heart, through your head, crawling into the deepest recesses of your being. The kind that seems to last a lifetime but instead only lasts a couple seconds. Like a fragile pain of glass it was shattered by Malcolm's calm yet urgent command.

"We have 6 hours. Pack up all vital equipment, prepare to make sure the assets stay in containment. Alert base 2 and the workers village to be ready to defend themselves or evacuate if need be. Time to test those new anti-hurricane protocols we created last week. We are not going to have a repeat of Site A...am i understood?"

The single reply of "yes sir" rang throughout the room before each dispersed to their stations.

"well that's great...bet he's the first to die" Dylan's whisper in my direction causing a small fit of giggles to escape your lips.

But I'm sorry dear reader I haven't introduced you. You are (f/n) (l/n), a 19 year old (m/f). You are (y/h) and like wearing t-shirt and jeans or khaki's and slacks to your more formal uniform. You work as a genetic and mechanical engineer and high profile security guard for Ingen's Site B. You managed to ace your GCSE's, your A-levels and your sholarship to Oxford University. As an only child it was lonely so you filled the gap with academia. You, having graduated early for each, moved to America with your parents. Your mother pursuing a lawyer position and your father having been offered a job training potential army and naval cadets. You had been recruited by John Hammond for both your marksmanship and survival skills and your knowledge of genetics and mechanics. Loving dinosaurs since your were three helps too. But you weren't perfect, you tended to take too many risks, you were quiet but your temper was legendary and you had an unhealthy obsession with food.

As to your current predicament...let's just see how you deal with a disaster of Jurassic proportions.

\-------------------------------------Time skip----------------------------------------

*strike eta 20 minutes. Please prepare for strike*

Well seems Hurricane Clarissa, as it had been dubbed, was nearly here. You stood by the compound wall supervising the last of the trucks leaving through the heavily armoured gates. They were to take the direct route to the workers village and board the boats.

Two trucks broke off from the group to the secondary base, they carried supplies....food, gas canisters, weapons, camo-suits, etc...for the people there...who wouldn't be evacuated unless absolutely necessary since their base was harder to get into then this one and supposedly safer from escaped assets. Being in a mountain as it was.

As the last truck excited, the gates swung shut. Locking them out. You could only hope they would make it to their destinations before the hurricane struck. "we'd better get inside" Dylan remarks, appearing at your shoulder silently. "Of course you should...I have to perform a final perimeter check" was your curt reply. The stern appearance was then ruined by your mischievous smirk and your flailing hair.

As you strolled away you nonchalantly called over your shoulder "The winds picking up, you should head inside."

\------------------------- Timeskip to finishing patrol---------------------------

The blaring sirens and flashing lights in the emergency room were disconcerting to say the least. 

There was a low hum, an almost imperceptible rumble; it steadily grew to a roar. Even within the confines of the safe room, the hurricane cast a mark of fear upon your heart. A mighty cracking was heard through the roof and then the lights went out. One woman screeched before quickly being silenced.

You waited in silence for maybe twenty minutes more, listening to the raging storm outside. When along with the startup of the backup power, the warning siren began to blare. Flashing yellow...an asset was out of containment.

Suddenly, Malcolm's radio crackled and hissed, as it spluttered to life.

#Help, asset2404, spinosaurous, out of containment, attacking.... Aaaaahhhhhh....# the noise was cut of with a sickening crunch. Footsteps were heard and jostling and finally a primal roar cut off by static.

Silence reigned once more before the same woman who had screeched yelled "we're all going to die". She bolted for the door. Malcolm quickly cut her off, grabbed her shoulders and said in a calm voice "no we're not". He swiftly turned and facing all the staff said " alright listen up, we don't know how long we've got before the dinos come knocking, let's weapon up and secure the perimeter."

As if by magic the room sprung into action. People filed out the doors. All those in a blue (the guards) or black (techno-guards/elite fighting force) uniform headed straight for the armory. Down to sub level 3, taking the stairs, jumping whole flights at a time in your rush to better arm yourselves. Once everyone had a gun (or several), spare ammo, and a neutraliser ( the nickname given to the prototype knockout rifle designed especially for the big dinos) all of the guards (including you) ran back up the stairs and outside.

Everyone was nervous as they lined up round the perimeter. Some climbing the ladders on the sniper tower to take sniping positions while others stood at seemingly random places within the courtyard. Really they were standing interested middle of carefully placed tranq-mines. Like landmine they explode on impact but instead release a volley of tranq-darts. Each of those guards carried a detonator to arm them, should a Dino get to close.

You didn't have to wait long.

(y/n)'s pov:

I stood, tense as a spring. my fingers flexing around the barrel of my neutraliser. Ears straining for the slightest sound beside the rustling of the wind. I saw Dylan give me a cheeky wave from over on his tower. 'Lucky guy got to be a sniper, all safe up in his tower.'

I twitched my arm to wave back...when rustling trees and the barking of raptors started up...getting closer to the compound. Snipers took aim and began firing. The gates were shut, they couldn't get in. But then my worst fears were realised as the roar of the Spino rang out. I could hear it rush from the trees and bombard the gate.

The metal groaned and buckled inwards. Not enough for it to get in, but small enough for raptors. Chaos ensued.

Shots rang out as guards tried to stop the raptors entry, avoid getting eaten and stop the spinosaurus. Snipers were in a pickle not knowing who to target.

The tranq mines were doing their Job. I thumbed the detonator, activated mine and jumped backwards over the outer ring just as a raptor ran for me. The mines exploded, the force flinging me backwards.

My ears rung. I hadn't gotten far away enough. Blurred vision was my new best frenemy as I looked up. The raptor that had tried to attack me looked like a very bloody pin cushion, but more were on the way. I pushed myself up on trembling arms. Swung my neutraliser over my shoulder, next to my attack pack and sprinted, in what was my best guess of, the direction of the perimeter wall.

Running straight into said wall was not part of the plan. My head rung like a bell and I tasted blood. But the eager barks of the raptors kept me going. I sidestepped left and been to climb a ladder that, thankfully was there.

'Heh...always wanted to be a sniper'.

My good luck ran out as a searing pain shot through my leg. A raptor had its jaws clamped on it, sharp teeth digging through my flesh. I felt hot blood run through my trouser leg, soaking it. Almost blind with the pain, I held onto the ladder with one hand and fumble for my side pistol with the other. I shot 4 times. 3 went wild but one hit the raptors side. It let go and fell. On a burning leg and whimpering in pain, with a superhuman effort, I kept climbing.

The crash of the gate finally giving way before the Spinosaurus, enough encouragement to keep going. I climbed up and reached the top , only to find the top missing. The rest of the tower lay in shredded heaps at the bottom of the wall. The giant tooth marks evidence of what happened. 'That's why it took so long to break in'.

Adrenaline running high, I can hear my heartbeat. I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing.'

Thumps reaching my ears through the pain. 'and...the Spinosaurus is heading this way.' 

"Aaaahhhh" I stepped backwards, but unfortunately there was no backwards to step onto. With flailing arms I fell...not very far. Just onto my left arm.

Agony lanced through my shoulder. "I think I dislocated it" using my right arm I pushed myself onto my knees.

"RRHHAAARRRGGGHHHH" I suddenly found power within myself to run, the spinosaurus and little death balls known as raptors behind me being great encouragement. I limped off into the trees.

\--------------------------------Time skip-------------------------------

The sounds of the raging dinosaurs and gunfire were far behind. I finally couldn't hear them anymore.

'Either that's really good or really bad...but first' I limped up to tree, pulled my left arm up so the joint and shoulder were aligned...and slammed myself into the tree, full force. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH".

'so much pain....I swear...as long as I live I never want to do that again.'

Absolute agony lancing through my shoulder. I slumped, short, sharp bursts of pain slowly dulling to a constant throbbing over time.

When it was finally, slightly bearable, I slowly pulled myself to my feet using one of the many, convenient vines lacing the trunk of the tree. (with my good arm).

My ears twitched 'weird'. But there was good reason. Rustling leaves and rapid footsteps sounded in the distance. 'Panic!!!'

My neck cricked as I rapidly swung my head side to side, looking for somewhere to hide. Until I looked up. I spun on my heel and reached up to grip the vines. As I began to laboriously haul myself up the tree, pain shot through my side. But I'm riding it out.

Finally I reach the top. Wind whistles through the tree tops as the smaller forms of raptors dart below. I can hear their faint barks and chirps, as they pass.

'whew that was close'. The small tree-top plateau I stand on is quite flat and wide. 'Actually, with all the leaves and is that a balcony railing made of vines...that's it I'm delirious. Well at least I have my pack...'

I un-holster my weapons, place my pack next to them in a small heap in a knot in the wood...and collapse in a crumpled heap. I'll just take a short nap...' darkness creeping in and unconscious hits.

\----------------------------Time skip------------------------

I opened my eyes to bright sunshine. A vivid contrast to the storm tossed sky the day before. I sat up disoriented for a moment, 'where am I?' being the question on my mind. When I went to move though, the pain brought it all back. The raptors, the Spinosaurus, my friends...'Why did they insist on staying to pack up the rest of the equipment, we should have just dumped it and gone.'

I indulged in my internal complaining for a good while, until I felt something move on my injured leg. I stiffened. Panic raced through my core. I looked down. I really wished I hadn't.

With one leg perched just on top of my ankle, was the biggest spider I have ever had grace me with its presence. I stiffened, the arachnid shifting because of the motion. It was easily as big as a cat. Hairy and jet black with a vivid orange stripe down its bulbous back. White stripes winding their way around its legs just added to its, I'M POISONOUS SO YOU BETTER RUN, aura. Eight large beady eyes watched me as it shifted. My eyes drawn to the appendage resting on my ankle, 'each leg ended with...I swear to GOD it's a frickin' talon...this thing has talons'.

The edge of this little tree plateau was about a meter to my right. My left leg was free and lying about two inches away from the spider. I looked at it and it looked at me.

I KICKED THE LITTLE DEVIL RIGHT OF THE TREE.

I sat back with a sigh, smile on my face. The sound of panicked raptors barking below me started up...or maybe not. 'Guess i'm gonna be stuck in this tree awhile longer'.

\--------------------------Time skip---------------------------------

I sat on top of my tree, rifling through my backpack. 'Finally!' I pulled my first aid kit out from the deep recesses of the bag and placed it on my lap. Shifting to a sitting up position I winced as, yet again, pain lanced through my leg. I unwrapped some bandage and placed that in my lap ready to use, then reached forward to slowly pull up my trouser leg and take off my boot. The fabric of my trousers stuck, so I placed some fabric in my mouth and yanked. My cries of pain muffled by the fabric. My ankle wasn't broken...just sprained, 'Thank God!', scratch that it's twisted, heavily bruised and extremely swollen, there were also some very nasty looking cuts and bites from that raptor; they were bleeding profusely again though cracks in the humongous scab, bright red blood leaking out the edges while the blood pooling in the recesses shone a reddish-black. I picked up the antiseptic alcohol spray and some wipes. Gritting my teeth, I wiped off all the blood and covered my leg in the antiseptic spray; ignoring my own muffled screams. I put the spray down and picked up the bandages. As I tightly wound them around my leg and ankle, bright blood staining my palms and fingers, I tried my best to remain silent.

When my leg wounds were finally cleaned and bandaged, I turned my attention to the rest of my body. Bruises littered my hips and ribs from the fall and a small gash down my arm didn't help either. I quickly cleaned and bandaged the gash and rubbed antiseptic cream and Aloe Vera into the bruises.

I packed everything back up and stored it in my backpack, bloodied wipes and bandages I placed in a vacuum sealed plastic bag to be disposed of far away from my tree.

'Now I need to get off this island and find any more survivors if possible. The mountain base/hideout had at least 3 helicopters and the workers village had several boats. I have several options...1-hope the dinos left the base so I can go stock up on more supplies and ammo for the trip to the mountain hideout or the village, 2-set straight out for the mountain hideout, 3-set straight out for the village.' I checked my weapons. 'Half chamber loaded in the neutraliser, no spare unfortunately, a hunting knife, a small stun pistol and 4 maximum strength tranq darts left...I need to restock.'

Dread filled my body, with all the dinos loose, stealth would be my greatest asset but that didn't mean I didn't need more weapons.

Options prioritised, I slung some binoculars I found at the bottom of my backpack round my neck and place the bag on my back.

Leaning over the edge of the tree, I search the ground for raptors.

'All clear.'

I cautiously climb down the tree, taking extra care to be silent and listen to my surroundings. Seeing no raptors, I study the ground. Circular wells have been partially dug in the ground...'actually the pattern is quite familiar,' I internally scream, 'It's a nest!"

The raptors could be back any minute to finish building. With that comforting thought in mind, I quickly leave the immediate area and head in what I think is the direction of the base.

After walking as quickly as I could, I slowed down drastically, my ankle giving me great pain.

The sound of birds singing and insects buzzing was all around. 'It's actually quite comforting...and a good early warning system if any big dinos head my way.'

I stop and twirl my ankle slowly, wincing, then resume moving forward.

After about 5 minutes of this, all the while cautiously studying my environment, one hand in draw position the whole time. I spot a glint of silver in the distance.

I begin to rush forward then stop.

'Something isn't right.'

The sounds of the birds had stopped and now I've stopped I can feel the very ground vibrating. I hear a small crash and dart behind a tree at the last second...just as the Spinosaurus' snout peeks round the corner of the compounds gate.

'It hadn't left yet?' I internally scream as I wonder why it had to stay, it should have left by now, gone back to its nest/territory/something...

That is soon answered for me when I hear a very familiar scream. Peeking round the tree, my eyes widen as I see the Spino heading for one of the collapsed sentry towers. That wasn't what alarmed me though. It was the human cowering behind said wreckage which was the obvious target of the Spino.

'Well whoever that is, isn't going to survive, might as well run for the compound.'

I bolted for the gate, ignoring my ankle for the moment as I have more pressing worries. Just as I reached it however a voice called my name; "(y/n)!!"

I risked a glance over my shoulder and my eyes widened as I could now make out just who the poor fella was.

'Screw it!' I spun, scanning the ground I saw a dropped rifle, I snatched it up and opened fire on the large carnivore. My rounds drawing its attention towards me, with a roar it charged. I bolted through the gate and straight for a door into a different sentry tower. Gunfire behind me drawing a roar from the Spinosaurus. I risked a glance over my shoulder, to see the Spino turn back towards my ally. Dropping the rifle, I opened the door and began ascending the stairs at a sprint. 

I burst through the door at the top and dashed to the mounted Gatling gun. I checked the chambers, 'a full round...Yes!!'; the rusty streak on the floor, leading off the edge of the platform, showing why the previous user never got to fire.

I swung the nozzle round and brought the broad back of the dino into my sights. I could see it preparing to chomp on my friend, 'Uh uh not today'.

I opened fire.

RATATATATATATA

The guns constant fire punching holes in the Spinosaurus' side, with a roar of rage, it fled into the trees.

I could see my comrade shakily get to their feet and head for the door of my tower. I slumped to the floor, fingers shaking and waited for their arrival.

When the door opened I was greeted with a less than polite greeting.

"(Y/n)! You bastard!...how'd you survive?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Dylan."

\---------------------------------Time skip-----------------------------

My arm was around Dylan's shoulder as we cautiously made our way into the main building of the compound. My backpack sat heavily on my back and I internally groaned when we had to climb the steps.

"Dylan...are you sure you saw people run inside?" He'd told me he saw a small group of snipers abandon their posts and run inside, 'my best guess is they've holed themselves up in a panic room'.

Dylan huffed, "Yes I'm sure...though I'm also sure I saw a couple raptors run in after them."

I looked at my partner incredulously. "And you're only telling me now", my voice dropped into an inaudible whisper, "once we're inside!"

He just shrugged and let go of me to prop up a fallen door over the empty doorway. "There...if anything enters...we'll hear it fall."

I nodded in agreement, then suspiciously looked around the lab. It was altogether pretty clean, considering what had taken place. Dylan cocked the stun pistol, which I had let him borrow, while I held the hunting knife in a reverse grip. We walked further in, scanning our surroundings tensely. We reached the end of the room with no incident.

'Now we have options', it was either go through the security door to the tunnels below or down the open corridor to the cages. I jerked a thumb to the door and Dylan nodded. He stood facing the door, pistol up and at the ready while I stood ready to pull it open.

We mouthed a quick one, two, three at each other before I punched in the security code and swung the steel door wide open. He tensed and I held my breath until he relaxed. I snuck a peek round the door to see the corridor was empty, but darker then I would've liked.

"If we get jumped in the dark..."

"We're finished."

'Oh Dylan...what a big help you are...finishing my sentences and all.'

I unsheathed my rifle as Dylan lowered the pistol. We swapped places and I kept the nozzle of my rifle firmly planted on the corridors far corner while Dylan moved off.

"Wait here."

I snorted, "That's about all I can do."

I waited in silence, periodically switching my scope between the doorway, the corridor and the rest of the room. 5 minutes had gone by before I heard a pistol shot in the distance. Worry flooded my mind and I began debating on whether to guard the corridor or go find out what happened.

About 10, extraordinarily tense, minutes had passed before Dylan returned; carrying two pairs of night-vision googles and spare ammunition for my rifle. He looked slightly sick and I could only guess what state he found their previous owners in.

"Do I even want to know?"

"No." came the blunt reply.

Cold chills slip down my spine and I silently accept the goggles and ammunition. After reloading and slipping them over my eyes; we creep through the doorway. At first we don't need the goggles but once we round the corner at the end, the overwhelming wall of shadow prompts us to activate our night eyes.

"You take point (y/n)...I'm running out of ammo." I look back to see his counter showing a quarter charge left. Rolling my eyes, I swung my rifle up and took point. "Guard my six." An acknowledging grunt was all I got out of Dylan.

A left, a right, down two flights of stairs and finally through a door to corridor B-32. The double steel-lined door to one of the primary panic rooms is positioned about halfway down the corridor. Dylan freezes and so do I. I scanned the far corner, 'any moment a raptor could come round that corner or it could remain as silent and lifeless down here as it's been for the past three corridors'. Making a quick decision I motioned Dylan to stand beside me. "Swap with me...I've got the override codes." is my small mumbled instruction out of the corner of my mouth. Every panic room, once it has been activated and shut, can only be opened from the inside or through the override codes given to senior or high ranked staff members and security or engineering staff.

Wordlessly, Dylan hands me the pistol and receives the rifle in return. He tiptoes past me and takes up a post just past the door. Trusting him to react should anything come round that corner, I turn my attention to the door.

A small slide-back panel in the wall reveals a keypad, a small speaker and a screen. I push the call button first, 'better check no dinos got trapped in the panic room.' After about 5 seconds, the screen lights up and I hastily shut my eyes and remove my goggles. When my eyes adjusted, they promptly widened in surprise then narrowed in annoyance. 'Of course.'

None other than Malcolm was looking at me in shock through the camera. I smiled and punched in the override code; watching his face switch to both fear and surprise was quite satisfying.

The door hissed as it opened and I pulled it open, Dylan, who had been silent up until now, rushed past me into the room's interior. I followed, quickly closing the door behind me. The hiss and subsequent #ker-clunk# as it sealed once again being a very comforting sound. I turned to come face to face with a not-very-encouraging sight. Malcolm was blood-stained and had one arm in a sling, a young women, 'I recognise her...don't know what she does though', was crouching next to an unconscious, injured, middle-aged man and Dylan had the rifle aimed straight for Malcolm. Two torches lying on the floor being our only light in the room.

"Dylan point that thing away from me."

I looked at him incredulously, "Dylan give me back my rifle." I held out my hand expecting to receive the weapon but instead he spoke.

"Are any of them scientists?"

"No...none of us are...the only one here with any scientific standing is (y/n)" Malcolm piped up in an exasperated voice. "Now explain why you're threatening to shoot me!"

Dylan shifted slightly, "Someone turned off the backup generators and the raptor fences before the storm hit, only a techie could have done it."

'Techie being our nickname for anyone in the genetic or tech divisions; basically the scientists and engineers...technically I fell in that category.'

A tense moment passed before Dylan flicked the safety and handed me the rifle. I took it off him and swiftly hung it from my backpack.

The young women looked at Dylan suspiciously..."if you believe a techie sabotaged the base...why weren't you pointing your gun at her."

Dylan scoffed, "(Y/n) didn't do it."

I nodded vigorously before pointing to the unconscious man, "Do you think he'll wake up soon?" She glanced at the man, then back at me; "I gave him some anaesthetic pills, he should wake up in around 20 minutes." Only now did I notice the medical kit bag situated beside her.

"Are you in medical?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you know how to fire a gun?" She gave a hesitant nod, "Not very well." I chuckled when I heard Dylan give a loud exaggerated sigh behind me.

"Did you see any raptors out there? Has the Spinosaurus left yet?" Malcolm began to question Dylan on the situation outside.

He reported on our run in with the Spinosaurus and the lack of Raptors around the base. I whirled, "The raptors are building a nest nearby." Malcolm froze. "So they'll be back soon." I nodded.

A thought struck me. "If you're in here...which panic room did the snipers go for?" The woman jolted up, "Some snipers got inside."

Realization flooded through me, I remembered her; she wasn't just in medical, she was married...one of the snipers. 'Poor woman.'

"I saw some run inside." It crushed my heart to see the hope spring onto her face at Dylan's words. My mouth spoke before my brain had caught up to it. 

"We can check the other panic rooms." Malcolm nods at me. 'Why did I say that!? They better be alive.'

Feeling slightly guilty, I look at Dylan, "If I give you this back..." I hold up the rifle, "you're not gonna go trying to shoot anyone again?"

He nodded, a grim expression on his face. I handed him the rifle, chucking some ammunition at his head; which he caught. 'He's lucky I like him.'

While Dylan reloaded the rifle, I walked back to the door and keyed up the camera; doing a sweep of the corridor. I sidestepped and Dylan's thumb hovered over the button to open said door. I raised my pistol. Safety off and ready to fire.

"Once you've checked the other rooms...come straight back." The break in Malcolm's voice revealing his anxiety at seeing the only competent fighters leave. I flicked a glance back over my shoulder. "Don't worry...we will."

Dylan pressed the button and with a hiss the door opened. I stepped out, swiftly followed by Dylan. The door closed behind us as we swept the empty corridor, switching our goggles on as we did.

Nothing.

I raised a hand to signal the all-clear and we pressed on. Heading to the next panic room. One thought running through my head.

"We'll need to stick together if we're going to make it through this...alive."

\------------------------------Time skip---------------------------

The glowing screen of the panic room monitor sunk my face into shadow. 'This is the 4th panic room we've checked and still no-one...except this guy.' Two had been in a state of disarray, doors ajar and rusty streaks on the floor instantly crushing any hope I had of finding anyone alive. One was missing its internal camera; we couldn't pick up any sound through the microphone either.

This one was sealed shut and in perfect order...if you weren't counting the dead body on the floor and the angry, pacing raptor inside. "I don't think we need to open this one," I whispered.

Dylan cocked his head sarcastically. I could practically feel the eye roll. I turned and stalked down the corridor. Absently adjusting my grip on my pistol as we took off for the final panic room.

\-----------------------Time skip--------------------------

When we finally reach it, I breathe deeply through my nose, count to four and breathe out as slowly as possible. 'Goodbye bad luck, hello good luck.'

I typed in the code and watched the screen intently. It flickered, light briefly illuminating it before fading back to black. I punched the panel beside the screen. Smiling when it lit up again and switched to the camera. Dylan sharply inhaled and pushed me away to look in the screen. I frowned, "hey", and struggled to look over his shoulder.

There were five people onscreen. Three I recognised as snipers like Dylan, one techguard like me, 'Brandon nice guy, really quiet and shy but a great survivalist', and the last was a regular scientist. Before I could react Dylan punched the speaker button.

"Let us in."

I quickly stepped back to avoid being squashed by my friend. The door opened and he stepped inside; making a beeline for the scientist crouched on the floor. I followed, raising my pistol. The two snipers who also had rifles raised theirs as Dylan lifted the scientist and held him against the wall.

I growled out a warning, "Dylan."

He ignored me and focused on the scientist. "I thought you were dead." He leaned in close and whispers, "Where is she?"

The man gulped, "Well, i'm not. You can put me down now."

Dylan side-eyed me and then the barrels of the guns pointed at him. After a pause, the tension left them both and Dylan lowered him to the floor.

"What the heck was that?!" I lowered my pistol and turned my attention to the other occupants of the room. The door having sealed shut behind us. I studied each face before assessing their grips on their weapons; a flash of gold caught my eye. It belonged to a wedding band situated on the hand of a sniper. He was young, had curly blond hair and dark skin. The guy beside him looked like his double, if not for the fact that he'd dyed his hair blue. Highlighting a small assortment if scars just under his hairline.

"You married?"

The sniper jolted, "What?"

I pointedly glanced at his hand and spoke, enunciating each word slowly. "Are...You...Married?"

He nodded.

I smiled. "Young, works in medical, straight black hair, piercing in her left eyebrow...?"

His eyes widened and he lowered his rifle. Rushing forward and gripping my arms.

"You've seen her? Is Meena alright? Where is she?"

Dylan pulled him off me. "She's fine, we left here in another panic room with Malcolm and some other guy."

He let go and retreated slightly. I watched Dylan out of the corner of my eye. 'Something's off...but what?' He was shifting to keep the scientist in his line of sight and his eyes...something looked wrong.

I know Dylan. Always cracking jokes and trying to spread dumb rumours about Malcolm; like him being allergic to beef and the cafeteria refusing to serve him steak, (his favourite meal), for about a month. He's been one of my only friends in this place, my source of sanity...besides Kate. But about two weeks ago, sometimes...he would just go quiet. I'd catch him and Kate whispering with each other; they'd stop the second they would see me. I usually just accepted it and got internally excited; I'd say to myself, "they're probably secretly dating", basically...I shipped them so hard.

"Well", I piped up, "Now we've found you all, maybe we should head back and regroup, get introduced, plan, that sorta thing."

"Sounds good to me." The lead sniper stepped forward. "Lead the way.

I turned to the door. The returning ache in my leg vanishing again as the adrenaline began pumping.

'Back outside we go.'

\----------------Time skip of tense creeping through corridors for almost an hour------------------------------

We had finally reunited everyone we had found. The scientist had introduced himself as an Anthony. The snipers introduced themselves as Benjamin, Cameron and Drake. The latter two being twins. I leaned against the wall, smiling as Cameron and Meena shared a relieved kiss. We'd found the previously unconscious man's name to be Eugene.

The panic room was beginning to feel a bit small with the increased amount of people in it. I sighed and tried to relieve the pressure on my leg, the injury started to make itself known again. I let my eyes flutter shut as I listened to Malcolm, Dylan and the lead sniper, Benjamin, start discussing what we are going to do now. Dylan and the scientist disagreed with everyone but otherwise the consensus seemed to be heading for the workers village and taking a boat.

Less chance of failure since Anthony, Brandon and I were the only two present who would know the code for the mountain base. If we died on the way everyone else would have no way in.

The village was the better option. It had access to the geothermal power generators and the they should have long distance radios on the boats as well. Meaning we can get away from this island before getting picked up, drawing no-one else to this hellhole.

"HOW THE F*£K DO FIVE MONTH OLD DINOS BEAT TRAINED ADULTS!"

"HOW COME THE ISLAND WASN'T EVACUATED BEFORE THE STORM HIT!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOUR SNIPERS TAKE OUT THE SPINO!"

"WHO ORDERED US TO HOLD THE GATE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I cringed as they dissolved into petty bickering. My head was beginning to ache in tandem with their shouting. I picked up my pistol, unloaded it and flung it past the bickering men's faces.

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT!"

Their mouths snapped shut. As they stared at me, startled into silence. I sighed and pushed off the wall. Pocketing the rounds and visibly limping over. I placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder for support before looking between the three.

"Listen, if we want to get out of here alive, arguing won't help...action will."

Malcolm looked at me. "Then what would you suggest we do."

"Restock, medical checks and then stealth our way to the village."

A short burst of breath caught my attention. I glanced sidelong at Dylan. A thundery expression in his face before he quickly schooled his expression. I glowered back.

Benjamin laughed. "Your friend didn't support you...they've got a level head. I outrank you anyway man, we're not going to the f*cking mountain."

I lifted an eyebrow at the obvious power display. 'Great we're reverting to bloody cavemen.'

I stumbled backwords when a sudden hand on my shoulder startled me, my fist came up stopping millimetres from Meena's shocked face. I quickly switched it to a hand held placatingly up at Cameron.

"No harm done, sorry Meena...I'm not gonna kill your wife Cameron you can stop glaring at me...I'm just jumpy."

Suddenly, two hands touched my shoulders, accompanied by a growl. I jolted, "Ah!" and turned to see Dylan with a grin on his face, laughing at me, demeanour completely returned to what I was used to. I scoffed at him before turning back to Meena. "So..." I waved my hands in a 'go on' gesture.

She smiled before pointing at my leg. "You're injured and you mentioned medical."

Realisation clicked in my mind. "Alright" I followed her around the trio and to her corner. Sitting myself next to the newly awakened Eugene. He blearily looked over at me and I stared back. Meena crouched by my ankle and deftly began to untie my bandaging.

"What happened to you?"

I grimaced "Raptors...you?"

He wheezed out a laugh. "Never run with asthma, I fell down the stairs tore a ligament...I'm still high." He chuckled and so did I. "Oh and I believe this is yours." He handed me the empty pistol. "You only just missed." I spluttered a quick apology before we both started chuckling once more.

This soon turned into a wince of pain as my wound was uncovered. The swelling from the sprain had gone down but that didn't reassure me. The skin had swollen around the raptor bite, forcing the puncture wounds closed but not stopping a clear liquid forcing its way out between the seams of loose skin.

'Fat lot o'good that antiseptic did...great.'

She narrowed her eyes. "You treated it already?" I nodded at her query and she turned to her bag.

"It would have been a lot more serious if you hadn't."

Her comment was accompanied by the rip of the packet containing sterile gloves. She finished putting on the gloves and brought out a pill bottle, sterile scalpel and tweezers, alcohol wipes and sterile padding. I swallowed a nervous gulp and took the painkiller she handed me. Not really wanting to watch, I turned my head away, teeth gritted against the pain; meeting Malcolm's eyes, he gave me a sympathetic look before turning back to the discussions with Benjamin.

Once Meena was finished extracting the pus or whatever, I gratefully accepted another painkiller before standing and making my way over to listen to the 'leaders' conversation.

A small voice beside me speaks. "I think it's time we leave." I looked to my right to see Brandon leaning against the wall beside me. I moved closer.

Gesturing to the three men who were still deep in discussion, I replied, "they'll sought themselves out soon."

He minutely shook his head, "that's not what I meant." I was about to question him when he shot a small look at Dylan before moving away to talk to Eugene. Confusion once again was my companion as I watched Benjamin start scowling at Brandon's back.

'Oh bloody hell....if we all go mad in here...'

Feeling slightly sick, I decided I'd had enough of this damn room. "Gentlemen!"

Everyone turned at my sudden call. I tingled under the sudden weight of everyone's gaze. Gritting my teeth, I hefted my rifle. "Right! I think it's time we headed upstairs." They gaped at me.

Before anyone could react, I lunged for the door, slammed the lock, flipped my goggles over my eyes and sprinted out into the corridor beyond. Rifle up, I jogged into the green corridor. No targets flickered into my vision.

Only once I was halfway did I stop and turn. The sniper trio were hovering in the doorway; Cameron had one hand clutching Meena's, who in turn had Eugene holding on to her shoulder. Malcolm was hovering besides Benjamin while Brandon had turned into a Brandon-shaped shadow half-way around the door. Dylan was stood furthest down the corridor, Anthony clutching his arm.

"(Y/n)! Come back!" I ignored the whisper yelling in favour of throwing my own, "come on", and sneaking off around the corner. I smirked at the sound of their following footsteps before scanning ahead of my once more. Creeping along in the dark. Ears straining to hear over the breathing behind me for any threats before me. Finally, our ragtag group made it outside once more.

"What the hell were you thinking (Y/n)!"

Malcolm's angry whisper-yelling sounding from over my shoulder.

I half-turned to look at him and responded in a normal voice. "Why are you whispering?"

He spluttered before whispering some more, his voice rising in pitch near the end. "There could be raptors here."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation. "We'll get killed quicker if you start panicking. Malcolm, trust me when I say I wouldn't lead you wrong. We couldn't stay in that room forever. Which is what would have happened. You would have talked each other to death." As I finished my reassurances, Benjamin turned to us as in a calm voice he spoke.

"Alright, we're gonna need stealth and speed on our side. Cameron, Drake, Dylan and (y/n), it will be your jobs to protect everyone...and Malcolm."

"Hey!"

"Brandon and I'll scout for supplies."

With those words he marched away, rifle up and scouting the area as Brandon followed, watching his six. They disappeared up the stairs and down a corridor. I listened for any approaching dangers as I crept to the nearest window, continually switching between scanning outside and glancing over at the others inside.

No movement. Which is good but boring. I shifted feet and then switched back with a wince. The painkillers have kicked in but the numbness pins'n'needly feeling I got when I stood on it was weird and uncomfortable.

I checked back, counting my companions and looked outside again.

'Wait!'

I looked back, counting again. 'Six...wasn't there seven?'

"Where's Dylan?" Drake looked round before doing a double take.

"He's gone!"

"No shit Sherlock."

I stalked back over away from the window.

"well did anyone see where he..."

BANG!

The gunshot sounded crisp and clear in the distance. We all formed a circle. Meena and Eugene pushed to the centre.

BANG!

A second shot sounded closer this time. The pounding of approaching footsteps echoed above us.

Cameron, Drake and I pointed our rifles at the stairs. Watching with narrowed eyes as a door swung open and Benjamin and Brandon came hurtling down the stairs full speed. Two backpacks and a duffel in hand.

"Form up, find cover!" was Benjamin's command.

"Woah calm down. What happened."

Brandon stared intently into the distance. "Someone shot at us."

Benjamin took over the story. "We warned them that we were human and to show themselves. They responded with another shot."

"Wait. So, there are more survivors?"

Benjamin glared at Malcolm.

"There are more hostile survivors."

If we can catch them, great. But I don't want to die trying to rescue someone who shot at me."

Malcolm nodded and shrank back.

I nodded absentmindedly before waving at Benjamin.

"Ok so we got one possible hostile, but where did Dylan go?"

He and Brandon both scanned our group before coming to the same conclusion.

"Shouldn't we go find him?" piped up Meena. Cameron taking her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"He'll be okay." She still looked apprehensive.

BANG! We whirled as another gunshot rang in the air.

"Look we need to move. We grabbed ammo, medical supplies and rations. We're all set. We're moving out."

Benjamin began to lead the way to the door before I grabbed his arm.

"We can't just leave Dylan out there with whatever wacko is taking pot shots."

Benjamin frowned at me. "Yes, we can."

He shrugged out of my grip and stalked towards the door. The group following.

Malcolm tapped my shoulder. "It's survival of the fittest (y/n)."

I half-limped half-stalked after him. Face stormy and stomach tied in knots.

'I fuckin hate this but he is right. There are actual freaking dinosaurs loose and if we dawdle here too long we could end up dying too.'

Outside, a chill wind had begun to whistle through the walkways.

"Hey!"

I turned. Hopeful. Dylan burst into view. A stream of red flowing down his leg.

"Wait up."

We turned. Benjamin sighed. "Where did you go?"

Dylan straightened against the pain. "I saw a shadow and followed it. It was Jeremy, that technician from quad 6. Yeah. He took some shots at you, so I tackled him after you ran and...everything just happened so fast."

Most of our group shivered and grimaced, remembering the shot from earlier.

"Can we go."

Benjamin hushed Malcolm, before regarding Dylan's leg. He sniffed. "My priority is keeping the group alive, we'll get your leg treated when we stop for the night, if you get left behind..."

Dylan nodded stoically, giving a mock salute. "Yes sir. I'll try not to get left behind."

With those words the group moved on. Timidly marching through the gates and darting over open ground into the shelter of the trees. I know I wasn't imagining things when I saw Dylan clip Anthony in the shoulder and I definitely overheard him whisper "friend of yours?" to him as well. My stomach turns. 

'Just how does Dylan know Anthony and why does he dislike him so?' 


End file.
